Happy Birthday, Joker
by PrinceGumbutt
Summary: It's Joker's birthday and Snake remembers the time they spent together / JokerxSnake


"Do you remember?" asked Emily. "How the boy was suddenly our everything?"

Snake nodded.  
Even though none of the circus' group were really normal, Snake was maybe the weirdest of them all. He could hear snakes speak to him and they were his only real social contact.  
Until he came.  
The first time he came into his tent, he just knew that he was special – usually nobody dared to come too close to his tent, because of the different snakes, some poisonous, some not but who could tell but Snake? Also his babies didn't appreciate visitors. But they didn't mind Joker.  
He had never been annoyed of him translating his snakes and they talked more often.  
It was easier for the silver-haired boy to talk through his snakes than voice his own concerns or interests and the ginger seemed to look right through it.

Then, one day in a sudden moment of passion they kissed and Snake felt himself crying – he felt so happy but so _helpless. _Never before had he thought about kissing someone or having someone he actually really wanted to share a kiss with – and then there he was, pressing his lips on Snake's the guy other people had nightmares of. It felt so surreal, so wrong – and too good to be true.  
When he gasped at the sensual overload, Joker slipped his tongue into his mouth, brushing over the smaller boy's playfully. What an alien, lewd feeling but it was like Joker knew how he would be melting because of his touches, because of a maybe normal kiss.

And then Joker had to leave. When Snake found out, he saw Joker together with Beast, she even gave him her scarf and he wanted to hiss, to leave her alone with his most dangerous snakes, no, he wanted to kill her with his own hands – but why?

"She was stealing your love." Emily answered and the boy nodded.

It was the first time since where childhood that he cried, running back to his tent like a spoiled brat. But then Joker came to say goodbye, since he would leave early on the next morning, alone like he always did. When he saw how red Snake's eyes were, he pulled him into an embrace which was so heartbreaking and comforting at the same time. He still wore her scarf. All he could smell was Beast, there was not a bit of Joker on this and before he could think it through, he got his hands on it and ripped it off his neck.

The ginger must have misunderstood because he started to undress Snake between heated kisses and the boy could not say a word against it. Deep inside he wanted this, even though he had no clue what they were about to do, what it would be like, what to do. All he wanted was having Joker close, as close as possible and he wanted to be the only one for him. He never knew that it could be but his crush was even more beautiful, undressed now, leaning over him. He could still remember every second, like it had been yesterday. The pleasure of being touched where no one touched him before, the pain of allowing Joker to enter him, the pleasure of feeling how the both of them were one for some time.  
When he woke up, Joker was already gone. And he never came back.  
The only thing he could do for him was to travel and find his corpse, to bury him, like he deserved it.  
Now he could at least visit him, whenever he felt like it.

"It's not fair that you are with the others and I am the only one left here…says Emily." Snake said monotonously, staring down at his self-made grave tomb. It was not perfect but it was all he could do.

"Happy Birthday, Joker." He finally whispers, stroking affectionately over the cold stone. It felt nothing like the one he had loved, not in those nights where he felt as if fire would run though his veins. "I wish I could be with you. You know…I miss you a lot."

_

I wrote this fanfiction for my beloved roommate's birthday!  
We never really were hung up on this pairing, but I thought things would be  
dramatic after Joker's death in the manga (and it is).

I hope by uploading it we'll have a good laugh in a few years about my *PERFECT WRITING STYLE*.

Hope you still enjoy it 


End file.
